Love Hurts A Lot
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: Poor Kenny just broke out of a three month relationship. He swore to never love anyone again. Can three guys change that? This is a yaoi story with the shippings Stenny, Kyle and Kenny, and Crenny. This story is also an AU story. Please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

PinkNinja: Well, I just wanted to write this for some time now and I guess here it is! Disclaimer! I do not own South Park. Also, this is an AU story, this story goes my way.

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

_I, Kenny McKormic, was asked out by Tammy Warner._

"So, do you want to go out with me?" Tammy was averting her gaze from me, scared that if she looks me in the eyes, and I say no, she'll break down in tears.

_So, as the dumb ass I was, I told her yes._

"You will?! Oh great!" She took my hand and smiled at me.

_So for the next 3 months that I spent dating her, I realized that I had gotten too attached to her._

"You know, I never really noticed how silky and soft your hair was. I love you Kenny." Tammy's fingers ran through my hair as my head was on her lap. We were currently sitting on the park bench. I love the time that I'm spending with her.

_Maybe I should've said no to her when she asked me out._

"You should definitely smile more! It would brighten my whole day up!" I nodded and smiled for her request. For you, Tammy, I would do anything.

_That way, it would've hurt less._

"You're eyes are beautiful Kenny! They're so pretty." She brought her face close to mine to examine my eyes. So close that her lips were almost touching mine. "I really do love you Kenny."

_But I guess I should stop wishing. I won't love anybody anymore. I just realized. Love hurts. A lot._

It was close to the end of the school year and next year, I was officially going to eighth grade! I walked to my classroom to gather up my things to leave. As I was walking I heard someone say the words 'Hurry up' and recognized that it was Tammy's voice. What would she still be doing in class? I guess I'll go check on her. I reached for the door and opened it with a smile as I remembered what she said about me brightening her day.

"Tam-" My eyes widened as I stopped my sentence. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tammy was with another dude. And they were.. kissing. Tammy realized that I was looking and she quickly pushed the guy off her.

"Kenny! I can explain!" I didn't want explanations.

"H-how long?" I looked to the ground, trying to hide my tears

"How long? What do you me-" I cut her off as I shouted with tears flowing out of my eyes.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU WITH HIM?!" She stared with shock at how loud I became.

"For one month." She was telling the truth, I could see it in her eyes.

"So.. so those 'I love you Kenny' didn't mean anything? We're over." I didn't let her answer as I walked out the door and left to get my stuff. My chest was swelling up and it hurts. who knew love can hurt this much?

* * *

A few day's have passed since our breakup and she hasn't said anything to me. I haven't either. During these last few days of school, I kept my hood up, covering my mouth and nose. The only thing you could see of me was my cold distant eyes and part of my blond hair. Cartman has tried to cheer me up but nothing would work. He eventually gave up. When school was finally over, I quickly ran back to my house and locked my bedroom door, only opening it to get food. I was crying almost everyday. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I got so attached to her, I couldn't do anything else. There were time where I felt myself dieing, bit by bit until there was nothing left of me. I didn't want to go outside, my smiles were gone, my eyes had turned ugly, and my hair is badly messed and tangled. I got up from my bed and went to the fridge. Nothing. This meant I needed to go outside. I gave a huge sigh and went to put on my orange parka, making sure that I wore my hood before I went out. Once I got to the store, I went to get all food needed for my cave that I call bedroom. I never want to go outside again. When I was done paying for the food, I walked out of the store only to be bumped by a man with a red brimmed blue knit cap with a pom thing on top, a brown jacket, and blue jeans. He had black hair that stuck out of his hat. As I fell, I let go of the bag and spilled all my food on the floor.

"Sorry dude! Let me help you pick these up." I sat up and cursed while picking up the spilled food. Once we were done, I stood up, took the bags and left.

"Sorry again!" He shouted after me. I didn't say a word. I kept walking and sharply turned a corner bumping into someone else. Fuck! I'm never going outside again!

"I'm really sorry! I should've watched where I was going." The man who had said this wore a greenish lime ushanka, a bright orange jacket, and dark green pants. I saw that he had orange/red hair sticking out of his hat. I just gave a quick nod and left. I kept walking only to notice that I was heading to the park. I kept walking until I stopped in front of a bench. It was _our _bench. The bench we always sit on, always shared our kisses on. It brings back painful memories. I stood there, looking at the bench and kept staring at the middle, where the worn out heart was with our initials inside. I kept staring until another man bumped into me, causing me to fall. Holy crap, why?

"You shouldn't just stand there." The man said. I took a look at him and noticed that her wore a blue jacket and a matching blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top. His black hair sticking out from underneath the hat. He took a look at me and smile.

"But for you, it's understandable." He smirked at that, stood up and left. Weirdo. I decided to leave before I had a chance to stare at the bench again.

* * *

School has decided to start again and during my wailing of summer break, I decided to move on. I tend to wash my hair again but I won't smile for anybody anymore. Not anymore. I'm not going to let it hurt me anymore. When I got to school I noticed that people were all worked up over something. Not that I would care or anything. I got to my assigned seat and sat down waiting for class to start. Once we were all in our seats and the teacher had finally decided to show, the teacher announced that we would be having three new students in our class. Because we had assigned seats, the damn teacher surrounded me with the new students. One empty desk on one side, another empty desk on the other, and one in the back of me. Just great.

"Students please welcome the new students!" Just suddenly, three guys walked through the door and the girls went wild. I then noticed that these three guys were the people I had bumped into. The guy with the brown jacket, the other guy with the green hat, and the last dude that I thought was a weirdo.

"Hi, I'm Stan Marsh!"

"I'm Kyle Broflovski."

"And I'm Craig Tucker." I looked at each one of them and confirmed that these were the guys. I also overheard Wendy and Bebe talking.

"I want the guy with the blue and red cap." Wendy was blushing from just looking at him.

"And I want the one with the green one." Bebe was too. I mentally laughed. Craig was left out. As they gave out more introductions I noticed that they were all staring at me while talking, which can I say, is completely disturbing and awkward. When they were finished, they took their assigned seats, Stan on my left, Kyle on my right, and Craig behind me. All I could say was that during the whole time, Wendy, Bebe and the girls were all glaring at me. During lunch, they all assisted that they buy me lunch because they noticed me taking out my wallet and having completely nothing inside. The girls were glaring at me again. This whole day, they all couldn't understand the concept of 'Leave me alone'. I left for home with Stan, Kyle, and Craig 'walking' me home. (Walking? More like wanting to know where Kenny lives.)

* * *

PinkNinja: Well, this was the first chapter. Tell me how I did. Please note that this is an AU story. That means this story goes the way I want it to go. None of the South Park 101 facts that I need to know about has to be in this story. Review maybe? Every reviewer gets a virtual hug. ; 3 ;


	2. Chapter 2

PinkNinja: I'm back! With a new chapter! YAS! Also, how would you like it if Kenny was the uke? ;3

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a _thud _as my head hit the ground. I tend roll off my bed sometimes.

"Fuck, that hurt." I rubbed my forehead and continued on my daily routine. Wash face, brush teeth, put on clothes, and eat breakfast. Once I had these duties finished I got my backpack and headed outside only to be greeted by three guys. Three guys none other than Craig, Kyle, and Stan. What were they doing waiting for me? More importantly, how do they know where I live? Oh right, yesterday, they followed me home. Bastards. It was awkward as we were walking because it seemed that the three of them were glaring at each other as I was walking in the front.

"So Kenny, during the weekend I was thinking that we-" Stan's sentence was cut off by Craig's voice.

"Sorry, but Kenny already has plans with me." Stan sent a glare to Craig but Craig just ignored it.

"Then what about next weekend?" Instead of me answering, Kyle answered for me.

"He has plans with me!" I stopped my tracks and turned to them.

"I have plans with NONE of you. Sorry but I'd like to just stay home during the weekends." I turned back and continued walking. Suddenly, I felt a hand snake its way on my shoulder.

"But it would be so much fun if you could join me. We could do something _fun_." Oh god, Craig put the emphasis on fun. I felt my face burn bright pink. Another hand went around my arm, linking his with mine.

"But Kenny would rather do something _fun _with me! Isn't that right Kenny?" This time, Stan put the emphasis on fun. Sorry for them, but I will do nothing _fun _with either of them. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked back and saw Kyle grinning.

"I'm not going to do any of that so don't worry Kenny! I just wanna start slow and take you to the movies." Movies huh? I guess it would beat Craig's and Stan's idea of having 'fun' with me.

"The movies don't sound quite bad... so I guess I could go with you." Kyle threw his fist in the air and gave a woot as the other two tried to strangle Kyle. What bad could happen at the movies? Today was Friday anyways. School started on Thursday and being depressed at home would do no good.

"If Kenny's going, then I'm going too!" Stan and Craig both said simultaneously.

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V.  
**

I can't let anyone else get to Kenny first. Besides, I saw him first! When we bumped into each other, he looked so vulnerable, so small. It was like, if somebody hurt him, he would break. That's why, it's my job to protect him and be by his side. Kenny's mine! And I have to let the others know that before they can take him away from me. I'm going to be the one who shields him from all the pain. For me, it's my job to protect him.

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

I think I deserve Kenny, and that the others should just back off. Besides, I saw him first! We bumped into each other and I looked into those eyes of his. His eyes sucked me in, wanting me to stare longer, wanting me to protect him. He's mine so back off! He needs someone to care for him and I'll be with him everyday to show him how much I can love him. I'm going to be the one who makes his heart beat faster. For me, it's my job to love him.

* * *

**Craig's P.O.V.**

Kenny's mine and these two are nothing but just in the way for me. I was first to lay my eyes on him too! I bumped into him and noticed, that he was already hurt inside. I want to mend his shattered heart back to one piece again. I want to love and care for him. I want to be there whenever he needs a shoulder to cry on. If he's crying, I want to be the one who wipes his tears away. The one to make him smile. For me, it's my job to bring his smiles back.

* * *

PinkNinja: Um.. Well yeah.. that happened. Um.. write in the reviews for who you think Kenny should be with. This might get interesting. All reviewers can get a virtual cookie! ; 7 ;


	3. Chapter 3

PinkNinja: Hey there! Let's just skip introductions and head on to the story!

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a smile as I remembered about my date with Kenny. Well, he prefers to call it a 'hangout' but it's basically the same thing right? I got my phone and immediately went to text Kenny that I was going to pick him up. I went to change my clothes, brush my teeth, and wash my face to of course, look good for my date or 'hangout' as he likes to call it. I wonder if I should get him roses when I go to pick him up. What am I thinking? Of course I should! As I went out, I made sure to get some sort of flowers for Kenny. I want this first date to go perfect.

* * *

Or not. Guess what I see waiting in front of his door when I get there? I'll give you a hint, they're both guys and they're both bastards.

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I'm beyond pissed. They BOTH knew that I was going to take Kenny to the movies ALONE with just the TWO of us. I was going to bring him to Manbearpig 2 (Excuse for my horrible movie title that I thought of straight away) and have him cling on to me for dear life.

"Do you really think that we were going to leave you guys alone?" Stan crossed his arms.

"If we were to do that then that would be the day when people could call me dumb ass and get away with it." Craig, you mother fucker. You know what? Whatever, fine, come along, but I'm still going to have Kenny to myself.

"Sure, sure, whatever." I went up to the door and knocked, waiting for Kenny to come answer the door. Once the door had finally opened, there was Kenny, dressed in his usual orange parka, still with his hood up to cover his beautiful face. Kenny put on a questioning stare as he saw the other two and I just gave him a shrug and a chuckle. Oh yeah! The flowers!

"U-um.. Kenny?" Kenny looked up at me, not saying anything. I shoved the flowers into his hand and looked down, trying to hide my flushed face as the others were looking.

"L-let's just go now.." I said with nervousness in my voice. I turned to walk but my something tugged my shirt from behind. I looked behind and saw a flushed Kenny looking down. He whispered the words 'Thank you' and went back to his house to put them away. Once he had come out again, we all walked our way to the movie theater. I couldn't feel the 2 set of eyes glaring through my back because the only thing that was on my mind was Kenny's flushed face. He looked so goddamn adorable. Kenny was walking in the front, with me in the middle and Craig and Stan behind me drilling holes on my back. Yes, everything was going perfect! This is going to turn out great!

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V.  
**

Everything just went perfect! I knew what Kyle was trying to do. Making us go watch Manbearpig 2 and trying to make Kenny scared. Sucks for him because during the whole movie, Kenny wasn't afraid one bit! And guess who was? Kyle was! Craig and I couldn't stop snickering whenever Kyle jumped from his seat and was clinging on to Kenny for dear life! Hell, I still can't stop laughing!

"S-shut up! It was scary and you know it." Kyle was still holding onto Kenny, arms linked together.

"It was fake and you know it." Craig laughed again while I chuckled and smirked. We were walking Kenny to his house again and Kenny still hasn't said anything the entire trip.

"Kenny, you were quiet the whole time. What's wrong?" I asked with a face of concern. Kenny looked at me then just shrugged and continued walking again.

"Kenny, you can always tell us anything. We're here for you." Kyle said with a gentle voice. Kenny said nothing, but just continued walking forward. This time, Kyle put a hand on his shoulder and stopped in his tracks making Kenny stop too.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Kenny just looked down and refused to answer Kyle's question.

"Kenny..." It went quiet. For a moment, nobody said anything. Then, Kenny mumbled something.

"What was that?" Craig took a step forward, getting closer to him.

"Why me?" Kenny spoke a bit louder this time.

"What do you mean?" Kenny was trembling now.

"Why are you guys nice to me? Why aren't you like this with other people? I'm a bad person right? Because bad things happen to bad people. (For anyone who is confused, Kenny is talking about Tammy cheating on him.) Why are you doing this? I'm a bad person!" Kenny now had tears in the corner of his eyes, trying his best to keep them from flowing out.

"You are not a bad person. No one said you were." Craig moved closer to him.

"Then w-why? Why did this happen to me?" I tried to reach to him but he moved away.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry. I'm.. I'm gonna g-go.." Kenny ran away from us, leaving us confused and worried. I made up my mind and started to chase after him.

"Where are you going?" Craig asked me.

"To his house." Craig chuckled.

"I doubt he's there. Trust me, I would know. He's at the park." I gave him a weird look then nodded. I ran first and they shortly came after me. When I got there I saw Kenny sitting at one of the park benches, crying his heart out. It hurts to see him like this. I got closer to him and sat down next to him, holding him close.

"Kenny.. It's okay... Don't cry, smile for me. You're smiles can brighten up anything. So please, smile for me. For us." I held Kenny closer to me while Kyle and Craig looked at Kenny with worried expressions. It took a couple minuets for Kenny to stop crying. He let go of me and looked at each of us.

"T-thank you guys.." He slowly cracked a small smile that made him look angelic, even if it was a small smile.

* * *

PinkNinja: I'll leave it off at here. So what do you think? Good so far or should I do better?


	4. Chapter 4

PinkNinja: AGGGGGGGGGGGHHH! Hi! Story time!

* * *

**Wendy Testaburger's P.O.V.**

What. The. Fuck. Why is Stan Marsh, hanging around Kenny? What does he see in Kenny?

"Bebe, come over here." I gesture Bebe over to me and she obeys.

"What the fuck does Kenny think he's doing?" I point over to him laughing with my future-soon-to-be boyfriend. Bebe gives me a look then replies with an obvious answer.

"Umm.. He's talking with him?" The most obvious answer ever.

"Yes, I know that, but.. shouldn't Stan being talking with me? Getting to know me? He _is _going to be my future boyfriend. And shouldn't you be worried too? It seems that Kyle also hangs around Kenny a lot too." Bebe gave me another look.

"I shouldn't worry because I know that Kyle isn't gay." Hah, and how exactly does she know that?

"You shouldn't really worry too much. You'll get stressed and being stressed will be really bad for you." Bebe pats my back.

"Oh, I'm not going to get stressed. And I'll make sure that I don't." I smile and Bebe gives me another look. She knows that I'm up to something and her face is the expression that helps me know that I'm going to make sure I will get Stan to be all mine. (A little crazy aren't you?) An expression of true fear. I'll make sure Kenny will wear it everyday from now on. After all, this_ will_ help the both of us, right? Of course it will! I giggle a little then turn to face Bebe again. I put my hands on her shoulders and give her my determined look.

"Bebe! I'm going to need your help! Now all you need to do is.."

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

"...Kenny... slut... wrapped around his finger..." I overheard a group of girls whispering to each other. They all turned to me and some gave me giggles while some just scowled at me. They turned back to each other and started whispering again. Here's what I could hear from them.

"...Whore...wasting time with him...trash...good for nothing loser.." For whispering, they weren't quiet at all. But I wouldn't let this bother me. It was just a couple of words right? What's the worse that can happen? Also, this will all go down by the time we get home. As I was about to go to my next class, Bebe approached me.

"Hi Kenny!" Bebe was nice I guess.

"Hi Bebe? Why aren't you with the rest of the girls gossiping?" i figured that she would talk about me too.

"Oh that? Sorry, but I'm not into gossiping and all that shit. But there is something I need to tell you!" She looked around first then turned back to me.

"But not now. There's too many people. Why not, at the end of school, go to room 803 and I'll tell you. I'll be waiting Kenny." She turned to walk away then looked back again.

"Remember, 803." And with that, she walked away.

* * *

**Bebe Stevens' P.O.V.**

I walked over to Wendy and sighed.

"Alright. I did it. Now you do the rest. You know, I really don't like what you're doing Wendy." Wendy just shrugs and flips her hair off her shoulder.

"But think about it Bebe. You and Kyle could be off happily married." I gave out another sigh.

"Yeah, I get it. Stan and you. Kyle and me. Hey, what about the other guy? What was his name again?" I remember he had a blue hat with a yellow poof ball on top.

"Oh you mean Craig Tucker? Guess what? Annie Faulk likes him. So, I guess you could call it a triple win." Wendy giggled a bit then locked her eyes on mine.

"By the end of today, I'll make sure we hit it off with them." This sent chills down my spine. Sometimes, Wendy can be REALLY scary when she wants something. She'll do anything to get what she wants. From humiliating someone to the point where they can't take it anymore. Eventually they just, kind of drift away. That's why I'm glad to be her best friend. She wouldn't ditch me, right?

"Remember Wendy, 803. And I'm only helping with that. I feel so.. somewhat dirty in a way." Wendy gave me a weird look and just shrugged it off. Sure, she can be a little selfish sometimes but she somehow makes it work out in the end.

"See ya Bebe, I got to get to class then I'm off to 803." She waves me goodbye and leaves. I'm thinking about ditching. On my way out, I spot Kenny. I kind of feel bad. I walk past him and silently whisper into his ear. I then slip a piece of paper into his pocket.

"I'm sorry." I keep walking out of the school building, not turning back to see his confused face.

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry?" I mutter to myself. Wait, where is she going? I felt her hand on my pocket when she walked passed me so I checked if she did anything. Turns out, she wrote something on a slip of paper.

_I'll be back later. Remember 803! Also, I'm really sorry for what happens there._

You're sorry? What does that mean? What are you trying to say to me? I just look at the piece of paper confused until I realize that I'm late for class.

* * *

PinkNinja: Sorry but I'll have to end it here. Reviewers can get... something! I don't know, a virtual hug?


	5. Chapter 5

PinkNinja: And the story continues! So then...

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V.**

It's finally the end of school and I was told by Bebe that I had to meet her in 803. Well, I better get this over with. I walk over to the door and stop, peeking my head into the room.

"Bebe?" I suddenly get pushed from behind by this rude ass person and fall onto the floor.

"What the fuck?!" I look at whoever pushed me to see that it was one of Bebe's friends. She closed the door and locked it. Through the window, she giggled then simply left. I immediately got up and pounded on the door.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE BITCH!" I kept pounding on the door until someone spoke up.

"You know Kenny, you have a big mouth for someone who looks so fragile." I turn around to see Wendy Testaburger.

"Wendy! Thank god, one of your friends locked me in here! Now if you can-" She interrupted me. Goddamn bitch.

"I know. I told them to." What? Excuse me, YOU TOLD THEM TO?

"You do know that your also locked with me in here right?" With that said, she gave a smirk.

"Oh, don't mind that. But here's what you can do. You can.. keep away from Stan, Kyle, and Craig. Is that alright for you?"

"What?! No way! They're my friends! (They're about to be something more!) And why do you want me away from them?" Why would she want me away from the people who helped me get rid of _her_?

"Because, I could do something you might regret later on. Oh Kenny? I heard you have a sister at home. Her name is Karen right? I heard that she's special to you." Her grin made me want to punch her in the damn face.

"You wouldn't do anything to her!" During my breakup with Tammy, Karen was always the one to cheer me up. She was the only one who understood me at the time. She was so nice to me, unlike my bastard family. She always brought me food and I would only open my door for her. Wendy's smile grew bigger and she brought her face close to mine, staring right into my eyes.

"Oh, I would. I would also do something to you too. So just back off will you?" She walked away towards the window and looked outside for a bit.

"Y-you.. Okay. I give up. Just DON'T touch Karen or I will kill you with my bare hands." I glared at her, burning holes through her back. She started laughing.

"Just remember, if you ever go near those three again, it _will_ be hell for you. Bye bye Kenny." She opened the windows and jumped out. WHAT THE FUCK? I ran over to the window and saw her on the ground already, walking away, still leaving me in here. That CUNT! She knew that I couldn't jump down from here so she locked me here! Well, I guess I stay here. A few minuets pass and I hear an unlocking noise and the door opens for me to see Bebe.

"Bebe?!"

"Yea, it's me.. Look, whatever Wendy says to you, I had no part in this. And also, I'm really sorry."

"Okay.. Thanks for letting me out though." She smiled.

"I knew she was going to lock you in here. Let's go Kenny." She gestured me over and I followed out.

"Well, looks like I have to head home. See you tomorrow?" I nodded and gave a smile. In order to keep Karen safe, I just have to back away from those three right? This should be easy.

* * *

PinkNinja: So this was this chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review to get my motivation up! ;3; Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

PinkNinja: I'm back! Hehe, cheers? Sorry, so sorry! I should be working on this but..

* * *

**Kenny's P.O.V**

This should be really easy right? I'm just supposed to stay away from those three to keep Karen and me safe. I think I can manage at least this. I can see Wendy glaring at me with her eyes, practically drilling holes in me, and I shudder mentally _and _physically. Wendy can be fucking scary sometimes. I can see Stan coming near me and I quickly turn around and walk away. I hope he didn't see me. I look up to see if the hallway was clear of the three main boys. I need to start my plan, and I need to start it now! Okay, Stan has classes that don't include me today so he's out of the question. I don't have to worry about him. Kyle and Craig, uhh.. I have almost half my classes with them. Kyle should be in the classroom by now. Craig is probably waiting outside the classroom door for me. I walk near my classroom and peek out of the corner of the hall. Shit, there he is waiting. With Stan and Kyle. Oh fuck, what do I do now? I can.. skip.. class? Should I? I mean, I would do anything to protect my dear little sister. I'm her guardian angel. I take out my phone and it turns on as soon as the flip phone opens. My background screen is of Karen and me, laughing and smiling happily. She was always there for me. Always, and now I have to be there for her, even if it means that I have to skip school! That settles it, I'm skipping today. I put my flip phone back in my pocket, peek again and sure enough, they're still waiting for me. I take a deep breath and walk the other way. Hopefully they don't find me. I walk out the school doors with no hesitation. I've done this many times before but it felt somewhat different today. I walk down the streets with a bit of relief and I can't help but to take another sigh. The world is mean, reality is harsh, and I don't think I can take much of the world anyway. I drag my backpack on my shoulders as I daze around the streets. What should I do? Where should I go? Am I hungry? I could always go to Raisins or City Wok. Do I even have money? I feel inside my pockets to check and all I have are two dimes, a stick of gum, and a crumpled up post-it paper. Not enough to get anything at all. Think, think, where to go?

"Stark's Pond seems like a nice place to be when the sun sets, don't you think so honey?" I hear the woman say to her boyfriend, I assume, as they past me by.

"Stark's Pond." I whisper out loud to myself. I think about it, but end up going anyways.

Arriving to the pond is always so peaceful. There's always no one there except for the occasional Butters, but I doubt he comes during school hours. His parents would ground him again. I walk up to the only bench and put my backpack down. I bend to pick up some rocks to toss into the pond to see how far it would get. An occasional time waster for me. I would get so caught up on I how far I could throw the pebble so that it would skip on the pond. I would usually never get to far before it just sunk into the pond. But I still threw them anyways. I tossed a pebble and it skipped about three times before plumping into the pond. I had about five pebbles left.

"What are you doing there McCormick?" I looked back and saw a girl with blonde shoulder length hair. On her face was applied make-up to disguise her real face from the outside world. She wore light blue eye shadow, hot pink blush, black mascara, and red lipstick on her. I looked at her confusingly, I don't think I knew who she was. She of course saw my confused face, laughed and then came up to me.

"You don't remember me? What a shame, I would've given you free wings on the house too!" Wings. Come to think of it, she looked strangely familiar.

"Mercedes?! Wow, I almost didn't recognize you with all that make-up on."

"Took you long enough. But what are you doing here? Skipping school? Oh, you bad boy." She sarcastically said the last line. "Are you seriously just throwing pebbles into the pond? You are such a little kid." I met Mercedes some time ago. When Eric _tried_ to help me, he set me up with this girl. Mercedes didn't work out in the end and I was still the heartbroken fool. We ended up just becoming friends but great friends at that. She kind of noticed my heart still locked up in it's own world, she started to treat as a real friend in which she could give me free food. But with her job and work hours, she hasn't had much time to talk to me. I still consider her as one of my great friends though.

"I am _not_ a little kid, Mercedes."

She chuckled then looked at me. "I want to play too, give me a pebble." She had this serious tone in which I thought she was just joking with me but her face said otherwise. I gave her one of my pebbles and she took a step back and threw it. Ten skips and then it fell into the pond. I stared in awe, I could barely get up to five!

"The key is concentration. Concentrate to where you want it to go and your hand will move by itself to throw to where you want it to be." She looked proud of herself.

"And _I'm _the little kid." I muttered as she flustered up, obviously hearing me. I took a pebble and concentrated as hard as I can, I wanted to get past five. Just five and I would be proud of myself. I felt my hand fling the pebble and I watched it skip and skip and skip. I counted, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.

"I did it! I got past five!"

Mercedes brought up her palm, waiting to be high-fived. How could I not? I slapped my hand on hers and we cheered.

"You know, we should celebrate. Not just for this, but for catching up with each other. I felt like we spent a lot of time away from each other that we couldn't even be close friends anymore. Now look at us, hanging out like the old times. You up for it Kenny? Free wings on the house?" She nudged me as if pleading me to say yes. I could feel my stomach grumble just from the sound of free wings. Apparently she heard it too.

"Well, now I know you definitely can't take no for an answer." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to where she worked. At Raisins. Walking there with her still holding on to my hand was quite comforting actually. If anyone in school saw us, they would think that we were a couple. I didn't mind the idea but we already tried and it ended up to being friends for us. As we got to Raisins, I could hear her friends welcoming her back. She was head waitress so she basically owned the place. She cooked the food sometimes, she got the orders, she gave out plates, and she kept in touch with all her friends at Raisins. She was dedicated to her job and the pay was good. Today was her day off, which is why she sat us down at one of the tables.

"Hey Lexus, go tell Porsche to ring up some wings for us. Thanks, girl."

Lexus was the girl who pretended to like Butters once. She has long brown hair and she wore light purple eye shadow, hot pink blush, black eyeliner, and red lipstick on her face. Porsche was the one with black, shoulder length hair. She wore make-up on her face too. Purple eyeshadow, hot pink blush, black mascara, and red lipstick like all other girls here.

"Anything for you girl! Be right back with wings, on the house." Lexus put drinks on our table them left.

Mercedes looked back at me. "So, Kenny. What's going on in your life? Meet any cuties?"

"Ahh, no, but three new guys transferred to our hell of a school. They're all the same guys that bumped into me while going outside to get food during the break." I took a sip of the water.

"Are they cute?"

I nearly choked. "Umm.. I guess? Maybe? I don't know!" The fact that I know that they all sort of like me makes it much more harder to answer her.

"Hmm, Kenny, you are a winner. Three guys all to yourself? Don't be selfish!" She chuckled while I got all flustered.

"NO! I mean, um, I don't exactly want to start.. again." I mumbled the lines but she still heard them.

"Oh, you poor baby. Still hung up on that cheating whore aren't you?"

Thoughts of us ran through my mind. I couldn't forget her. I wouldn't ever forget what she did to me. I thought that she felt the same. Obviously not I guess. "I don't know. I just don't think I can ever trust anyone. It all feels like a lie. That if I start over with someone new, it'll be the same heart shattering process for me every time." I could feel her staring at me with sad eyes.

"And free wings for the lovely head waitress and her blonde haired cutie." Lexus brought our orders and smiled at both me and Mercedes before leaving.

"Well, I guess once your over that stage of not trusting anyone, I would tell you to just go for it. Forget about her. Some people might be the same as her but if they truly love you, they won't do that to you. Okay, Kenny? I guess what I would say now is, dig in." She took one and started to eat where I followed her, doing the same.

"Hey Kenny, I have a fun idea. I want you to work here." She looks at me, smiling.

"Hmm? But doesn't this place only accept girls?"

"Yea, I can dress you up! I can get a wig and everything!"

"Uhhmm.. I'd very much like to not cross dress so-"

"Come on! The pay is good. You can easily get more then a hundred if you work here for just a week. I know you need the money Kenny. Plus, we would get to spend more time with each other!" She protests. I can feel her practically clawing me with her eyes, hoping that I would agree. Well, I do need the money. Okay, I guess I can try.

"I guess, but only for one week."

She cheered. "This is going to be so much fun. Okay. Come to my house tomorrow morning. Of course you'll have to skip school again but it'll be for a good cause! I'll need to get you ready for Monday where you'll start working, okay?" I nodded as she continued. "I'll need to let the boss know about this. I'm sure she'll accept nonetheless. We actually do need more Raisins anyways. Okay! My house, tomorrow morning, 'kay?" She got a napkin, wrote her address down, then handed it to me.

"This is going to be so awesome!"

I could feel her happiness, if that was possible, but I'm glad that I got her to be happy. They were losing business and they could do nothing about it.

"You're going to attract lots of new costumers after I'm done with you! You also better not back out Kenny! You hear me? I _will_ hunt you down! Well, it's almost late now and I have to get some stuff and head home. See you tomorrow Kenny!" She got up, waved bye, and practically zoomed out of the restaurant.

"Well she sure likes you! You sure are special aren't you? Who knew she would have tastes for you Kenny." I turned around and there was Lexus.

"Tastes for me? No, we're just friends." I tried to clear things up but she wouldn't have any of it.

"I'll have none of that 'just friends' crap. She likes you and that's the end of it. Also, I would love to have you work with us on Monday, you seem like a nice fella." she grinned and I flustered up. Could Mercedes like me? I mean, we went out once but it didn't work out. Could I handle being in another relationship? I seem to mess up everything.

"No, I can't be in another.. It's too complicated. But would love to work here!"

Lexus didn't question why and I was grateful for that. She does know when not to stick her nose in other people's businesses.

"Well, I guess it best be time for me to leave. See you on tomorrow Lexus." I waved goodbye and proceeded to leave.

"Mercedes does have good taste." Lexus muttered after I had left.

* * *

PinkNinja: So, in return for not really working on this, I made this chapter a bit longer. I hope you enjoy and I actually do plan to finish this. I wish I could write longer chapters but I hope you noticed this was actually longer than all my other chapters. ;U;


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up at 7, a habit that formed when waking up for school everyday. Almost everyday. Brushed my teeth in the tiny bathroom that my family shares, wash my face, wake up Karen for school (despite that I'm not going, I'll need to put up a good example for her), and change into whatever clean clothes that I have lying around in my room. Reminder, I'm going to need to clean up my room. Just as I put on my shirt, Karen tells me she's going to go walk to school with her friends and gives me a see you later kiss on the cheek. I watch her walk along with her friend and I realize that I should go out to Mercedes house. I get my backpack and leave with a quiet goodbye to my parents who are passed out on the couch from the drinking they had last night when I got home. I leave my house, not bothering to even go the right way to the school. I take out the piece of napkin that held where Mercedes' address was. I had taken a good look before some sudden person tackled me to the ground, tightly hugging my waist.

"Get! Off! Me!" I struggle as the person just clings on tighter.

"Kenny!" The person wails and I immediately know whose voice this was.

"Kyle! What are you doing?! Let go of me, you're going to crush me!" As told, Kyle gets off me and when I get up to brush myself off, Kyle hugs me again. "Do you know how worried sick I was! I thought something happened to you yesterday! Were you sick? You don't look or feel sick!" Kyle's motherly form takes over and I'm bombarded with questions. I look behind him and I see Craig smiling, or more like a grin of some kind, and Stan sheepishly smiling with his hand scratching his head.

"Where do you think you were going? School's that way." Craig says as he points to the right way to go. I can't help but sigh. Why were they waiting for me? Why was Kyle still hugging me? Why am I letting him _into _my personal space? I lightly push him off to let him know that if he hugs me any tighter, I might pass out. He gets the gist and lets go of me letting out a chuckle.

"Come on Kenny," Stan says while taking my hand, "let's go to school together." He smiles at me and I give a small smile back but it quickly turns to a frown when I swear I had seen Wendy at the other side of the street. I retract my hand and all three look at me strangely. I can't let Karen get hurt. Because whatever I seem to do with them, The result is always Karen getting hurt someway. I don't care if I'm hurt but _no one _lays a hand on my angel. I won't let her be fractured.

I back away from all three of them and before they can slip my name out their mouths, I take off running. I try to pick up my pace but being a shut-in for a few months has done bad for my body. I get a good distance between me and them and take a sharp corner. I look back and sure enough I can't see them behind me just yet. I let go of a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding. And then my luck fails me as I run into a stranger. Or not?

"Ow... Well that was certainly a unique way to greet someone Kenny." I hear Mercedes voice ring in my ear as I quickly get up, no time to talk.

"Hide me!" Is all I say and Mercedes know not to question. She ushers me to a nearby dumpster and helps me get in, grime and leftovers all over me. I shut my eyes as I hear footsteps near me and heavy and quick breathing.

"Have, you seen.. a boy with blonde.. hair and about this tall.." I can hear Craig breath loudly.

"He.. has the nicest, and I mean the nicest... blue eyes!" Kyle chimes in.

"His name is.. Kenny McCormick." Stan says.

"Uh, sorry! I don't think I've seen him before. But, I think he just rushed passed me over there somewhere." Mercedes gives out a small laugh.

"Thank you, miss!" Stan says as the other two run off to find me. After a few seconds, I can hear Mercedes say that it was safe to come out. I leap out of the dump and hug her, grime and all.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She gives out a chuckle and I let go of her because I realize that I'm getting her dirty. I give out a small sorry and she just nods knowingly. We start walking as she says something else.

"So, those are the guys, huh?" She does a whistle and I laugh.

"Yeah, those are the guys. The guys that_ just_ won't leave me alone."

I hear her mumble out a 'And if I were one of them, I don't think I could keep my hands off you too.' Though, it could've been something else. Right? But my mind instantly flashes back to what Lexus had told me.

_"She does have good taste."_

Good taste?! Like I said, it didn't work out before, why would it suddenly work now? Love doesn't just _happen _like that. It just doesn't.

"Well I was going to call you to pick me up but I guess we ran into each other didn't we?" She smiles and we continue walking towards her house. I try to get rid of the thoughts in my mind. It wouldn't work.

"So, are you really going to dress me up?"

She nods as she takes a bold move to take a hold on my hand. "I already explained to boss about you and you dressing up and she said that it was fine so why not? Why ask? Getting second thoughts? Because I'm not letting you out of this!" I shake my head no.

"Just thinking about something else."

She doesn't question what I was thinking and I thank her silently for it. Truth is, I might not be into cross dressing but the idea doesn't seem to bad for me. We finally get to her house, hand in hand still and she finally lets go to get her keys.

"Well get in! We don't have much time now do we? I can't wait!"

* * *

PinkNinja: So I was planning this to be longer but I was so sidetracked that I need to stop here. I'm really sorry ~! But I still hoped that you guys enjoyed this chapter! So, what do you guys think about Mercedes? Should she be a choice or is it never going to work out? You tell me!


End file.
